Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to organic light emitting display devices including light transmitting members.
Discussion of the Background
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device in an electronic device because the FPD device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device. Compared to the LCD device, the organic light emitting display device has many advantages, such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the organic light emitting display device may be thinner than the LCD device because the organic light emitting display device may not include a backlight. In the organic light emitting display device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and are then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby emitting a light of a certain wavelength.
Recently, a transparent organic light emitting display device transmitting an image of an object (or target) that is located in the rear (or at the back) of the organic light emitting display device by including a transparent region and a display region has been developed. In this case, a transmissivity of the transparent organic light emitting display may be determined according to structures (e.g., a lower substrate, an insulating layer, an upper substrate, a space including nitrogen between the lower substrate and the upper substrate) positioned on the transparent region. When the transmissivity is high, a definition of the image of an object that is located behind the organic light emitting display device may be increased. However, in a conventional transparent organic light emitting display device, it is difficult to increase the definition because each of structures positioned on the transparent region have different refractive indexes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.